Diabolik Lovers: The Haunted Brides
by Ember Joy
Summary: With twist and turns, blood thirsty vampires and forgotten pasts, strange feelings and family emergencies, the Komori sisters are up to their ears with different problems. How will they deal with it when not only their past, a cursed heart, and people with a darkness surrounding them? Especially when secrets of the past and their hearts are tormenting the haunted brides?
1. Chapter 1: Entering the House

**3rd POV:**

The car ride was long and boring. For five hours, four girls were in a black limo, waiting to arrive at their new home. The scenory was the only thing keeping them going. It was the end of August; the breeze was warm and inviting as the luscious trees danced. Around them were sweet treats, beverages, and plenty of reading material,. The seats were warm and the open window gave off a powerful breeze. The air was sweet and soft, it gave them a little spark of energy after sitting down for so long.

"Damn it! How much longer is this fucking car ride?" A girl with short, pastel green hair and matching eyes say, her legs crossed and an irk mark on her forehead. She wore a cat hoodie with black jeans and combat boots. Her hand pushed her choppy bangs back as she tried to calm herself down. "Nee-san! How much longer? I'm losing my mind here!" She asked, her eyes moving towards a teen girl with black hair.

"At least another hour. It's far from our little farm and church in Shirakawa. What are you gonna miss the most, Tomoko? The daily gardening? The cute animals?"

"Your gang? Your motorcycle?" A girl with golden blonde hair and white tips smirked, flattening out the fluff in her lolita dress. A fuse was set off in Tomoko's head.

"You're fucking trying to insult me, Hikaru? You look like a fucking cupcake!"

"Sisters, please! We still have an hour in a cramped car! Let's not make war!" A girl with platinum blonde hair, looking identical to the girl with golden hair smiled; trying to calm the situation down with a sweet voice. "Let's just try to make it through the next hour, we will still have to live with each other, right?"

"Yui, you are; as always; a ray of positivity," The older sister praised. "Maybe the host family will let us stay in the same room the first night,"

"I would rather kill myself," Tomoko said, looking away with a twinkle in her green eyes. She was a tsundere through and through. When she gets embarrassed, she says the exact opposite of what she means.

"I wonder if our host family has money? They did send a limo to get us? And it's a long one as well," Hikaru stated; a bright smile on her face. She looked excited about the change of scenery.

"Either way, we cannot be rude. They might be a little nervous about having four girls suddenly arrive,"

"Why are we even going? Seiji wasn't very clear about his new mission or where we're going anyway. Makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. That is a bad omen, Nozomi!" Tomoko yelled, her layered bob shaking as she yelled at her sisters.

"First of all; the man adopted you when you were a baby. When are you gonna call him dad?" Nozomi starts, Tomoko looking away with a bright blush moving across not only her cheeks. "And he has an important mission in several continents and countries. You know how father gets secretive because he doesn't want to worry us or bore us." the ink haired girl explained, smiling as she remembered her father.

Seiji Komori adopted all four girls, loving them all as if he was their true father. Taking the time and effort to care for four young babies; even a set of twins like Yui and Hikaru; is quite admirable. However, he had to leave them in the care of trusted nuns, priests, shrine workers, and even the Mother Superior for missions like this; but never more than a week. However, this mission is very important and in other countries. We didn't want to bother the women at our church or the priest with more important matters at hand. Seiji suggested they stay with the children of one of his most trusted friends.

"Who are we even supposed to be looking for?" Yui asked, a little worried. Nozumi pushed a piece of hair back and pulled out a piece of paper. Crinkled and scribbled on with fancy cursive.

"Father's handwriting is still illegible," She joked; looking at the almost doctor-like scribble. "But we are looking for a Shu or a Reiji Sakamaki,"

"Have any of you heard of the Sakamaki's? I've never heard papa mention anyone by that name," Yui asked. "Isn't it

"No, but father says that he trusts him with his life, and he is worthy to care for his daughters. That says a lot. Remember when we were kids and he went through over thirty nannies and babysitters; trying to find the perfect one to care for his angels? So many applicants and only two made the final cut,"

"I remember, they were nice nannies who were so eager to care," Hikaru smiled, hands pressed together with joy.

The yelling between siblings came down to a mute and the four went back to some solitary entertainment. Hikaru was playing with an old deck of cards. Tomoko was reading a book with an evil glare in her eye. Nozomi put her earbud in and Yui looked out the window; head filled with ideas of what their new home will be like.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

After another hour or so, the limo finally arrives at the at a huge mansion that looked as though an A-List celebrity bought, but forgot about at the sigh of plant vines growing at the corners. The first thing Tomoko saw; the flower beds in front of the house. It added a sense of life to a dreary place. The large gate was a barrier, but it was such a beautiful place that they didn't mind. White stone with black roofs and a balcony. The windows peaked out from the wall, almost like may windows. It looked about three stories and at least three-thousand square feet.

The driver helped them get their multitude of bags out of the trunk with a blank stare. He looked in an almost trance-like state; which made Nozumi worry about their driving. Everyone had one large suitcase, a backpack, and one duffel bag, at least. Hikaru has an extra bag or two. Some had more than that. The eldest of the group gave a deep bow to the driver before he drove off. It looked like all the lights off. It was past midnight; no one might be awake. Nozumi and Tomoko pushed the gate open, a loud squeak erupted the silence in the night, but they entered anyway.

Knowing they couldn't spend the night outside; their thoughts were interrupted by light drops of rain staining the ground. The drops felt cold and all four ran into the cover of the house; near the door. They made it before the bucket tipped. It started pouring to hard it bounced off the ground. There was no way they could spend the night out here and wait until morning. They would catch colds, flu; hell; they cold catch pneumonia if they were out here too long.

Yui took the initiative and started a light knock on the door hangers. She called out when suddenly; the door creaked open. The sound was exactly like the first scene in a horror movie. All they needed was a bat flying out and cobwebs in their hair.

"Do rich people really think that just because they don't have any neighbors; someone won't rob their asses? I could steal precious vases and expensive paintings before getting away Scot-free," Tomoko stated; making everyone look at her worried. "I'm not! I'm just saying it could happen. Now come on; I'm starting to get a chill," she states before moving past her sisters. One by one; the sisters entered. There was no place to put their shoes and it was strangely quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Tomoko yelled as Hikaru took out a flashlight from her backpack. The place felt like a well maintained haunted house that looked clean yet not lived in.

"Maybe no one told them we'd be arriving today?" Hikaru asked. She adjusted her headband and took another peek around.

"Hey, there's someone over there!" Yui announced, pointing to a pair of legs on a small love seat. The four slowly walk over, their bags by their side. The closer they got, the more they saw. He was a slender man with wild red hair. His shirt was unbuttoned and a long, red scarf covered his neck. Hikaru made a joke related to Tomoko and Nozumi continued to study him. He had a black jacket and matching pants with one leg up and sneakers. She also noticed; he wasn't moving.

Yui kneeled down and placed her head on his chest. Her sherbert eyes widened with worry. "His skin's cold! There's no heartbeat!" She pulled out her pink phone and started to dial 1-1-9. She barely had time to dial the first number before the device was snatched from her hand. The supposed man with no pulse started moving.

"AAAHHH! Moving corpse!" Hikaru yelled, tripping over her platforms. Tomoko caught her mid-fall and helped her back up.

"Damn, you're noisy," He started, slowly sitting up before he glared at Yui. "This isn't even your house so try to keep it down!" He hissed in a threatening tone. Yui tried to justify her action for worry and trying to help; only to have the man grab her waist and force her on the couch. Yui is scared, asking what he was doing. "Isn't it obvious, I'm taking you!" He leans in and licks her neck.

Suddenly, Tomoko grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him off, flipping him to the ground in a fit of rage. Her green hair adding an extra hint of fear and rage. The girls surrounded Yui, gently checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Ayato? What's with all the commotion down here?"

"Shit, it's Reiji,"

Nozomi's eyes went wide. "Reiji? Reiji Sakamaki?" She turned to see a man with dark black hair with purple tips. He had glasses on and he was tall. Wearing a suit with a red vest, matching tie, and a black jacket. He looked angry, with a hateful glare in his eyes. He gave the black-haired girl a nod. She stood up and walked over before giving a polite bow. "My name is Nozumi Komori. These are my sisters Yui,"

"P-P-Pleasure," She stuttered.

"Her twin sister, Hikaru,"

"Nice to meet you," She beamed, clicking the button on her flashlight multiple times.

"And Tomoko,"

"Yo,"

"Thank you for allowing us to live here," Nozumi finished with another bow. There was a moment of silence.

"Why wasn't I told about this," The girls were confused. Ayato, explain this to me at once," He was pushy and rude, ignoring Nozumi's greeting. The two brothers got into a minor war with each other about using the space for guests and who these ladies were. Ayato also gave Yui a mean nickname: Chichinashi or Pancake. Tomoko nearly slapped him for that nickname alone. "I don't understand why I wasn't informed of your arrival. This is not a good place to discuss this type of situation. Please, follow me," He started moving out of the foyer and into another room. "See that their luggage is taken care of," Behind them, four butlers were there. They looked identical in every way and took their luggage into the darkness.

"Anyone missing a jump scare?" Tomoko asked. Nozumi couldn't help but be worried.

* * *

**Bloopers and Mistakes:**

Scene 1 - The Limo:

Tomoko and Hikaru were doing a fight when suddenly, Tomoko hit her head on the ceiling. "Oh fuck! Damn it that hurt!" The girls around her start to giggle and chuckle.

"Tomoko! I knew you were a headache but that is ridiculous!" Everyone cracked up at Nozumi's joke and they hugged it out.

_Scene 2 - The Limo:_

"Your gang? Your motorcycle?" Hikaru started

"Your vibrator?" Yui entered and everyone burst into a laugh, knocking everyone over.

"YUI! You're supposed to be the innocent one!" The director states.

_Scene 3 - In the Foyer:_

"Damn your noisy," Ayato hissed. "This isn't even your house so try to keep it down!" He hissed in a threatening tone. Yui started stuttering when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the couch. Her head accidentally hit the metal armrest and everyone gasped. "Oh god! I'm sorry!

"Ow! I'm ok! Now I have a headache!" Everyone started laughing, slowly toppling over each other and smirking.

"God, we're idiots!" Tomoko joked and even the crew started laughing. "Look at that guy! Steve! Your gonna kill yourself laughing like that." Steve; the bodyguard of the set; had to sit down to laugh so hard.

"See you guys next time! From all of us at Diabolik Lovers!" Nozumi states at the camera with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Worst Introduction

The group was trying to figure out how their arrival was forgotten and not mentioned. As the group tried to move, Hikaru groaned in pain, making her sisters look back confused and worried.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell back," She states, looking at her platform boots. Nozumi got on her knees and offered to carry her sister on her back in a silent way. "Thank you, sissy," She smiled, wrapping her arms around her sisters. Slowly standing, the girls made there to the living room with a smile.

"Sorry to make you wait, my sister twisted her ankle when your brother scared her. I need to set her down on the couch. Hikaru adjusted her lolita dress. Her dress was a cupcake style with bows and a mixture of maroon, black, and white with a small beret. Everyone had their own little styles of that day. Nozumi wore a grey t-shirt with black jeans and ankle boots. Over her shoulders was a black, leather jacket with studs and spikes along the collar. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a cadet cap on top. Her makeup was light and hooked on a belt look was a snowflake key chain. Yui wore her usual pink, cashmere sweater with khaki shorts and boots. She also had her flower decor in her hair with no makeup. Tomoko was a more dark, emo girl. She wore a cat sweatshirt with short-shorts and knee-length boots. Underneath her sweatshirt was a black top with a skull and crossbones and a little crown.

"Now, for the sake of formality; let's begin. Why don't you tell us about yourself and how you came to our home,"

"Allow me to explain. As I said, I'm Komori Nozumi *Traditional way to say it in Japan. I will only use this when introducing someone*. These are my sisters Komori Yui, Komori Hikaru, and Komori Tomoko. We come from a small town called Shirakawa about six hours away. Our father-"

"Well, lookie here?" The girls looked up to see a man with reddish-brown hair and a fedora on staring down at them from the upper balcony. "Four tasty morsels just seem to enter our house. How delicious,"

"Oi! Laito! You damn pervert; keep your eyes off them! They're mine!"

"We don't belong to anyone! Especially-" Tomoko was cut off by a tongue moving across her cheek. On instinct, she grabbed the front collar and flipped him onto his back, and onto a table. "Fucking perv! How dare you lick me! I'll slice your balls off and feed them to you!"

"Tomoko! You can't flip a person; even if they lick you! I apologize, but your brother did lick my sister," Reiji nods.

"I agree. It is quite rude acting so inappropriately around young women you just met," Back and forth, the brothers started a fight. Two extra brothers come in; yelling and screaming at each other. One brother looked incredibly pale and tired. He had purple hair and matching eyes, but he had eye bags that looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, months even. The other brother had pure white hair with dark red eyes. He looked like a human white rabbit. Back and forth there was arguing. It ended with a hole in the wall.

"Whoa, flaunting your strength like a bastard. You trying to hide the fact you're broken on the inside,"

"Shut it, bitch!"

"I'll take you on, cunt!" Tomoko states before a loud clap echoed through the room. The three girls cringed, holding the backs of their heads.

"What the balls, man?" Tomoko yelled. "Ow, that hurt!" Yui cringed. "Why did you do that?" Hikaru asked.

Nozumi was silent for a moment. "Tomoko, sit!" The green-haired girl groaned before collapsing on the couch, crossing her legs. "Now, I will continue my story. As I said, we come from a small farm town and church in Shirakawa. Our father-"

"Adoptive father. I would like to point that out!" Tomoko stated.

"The only father we know; is a priest who has several missions. He has never left for more than a week before, but now he has to go abroad for a long while and apparently, he's friends with your father; Sakamaki Tougo," All the brothers went quiet. "We thought you would be informed. We've been prepping this for over two months. And I was instructed to give you this letter," She pulled out a wrinkled envelope before another voice comes.

"Ah, so you are the women he talked about," The brothers were confused. "A few days ago; HE said that we would be getting four women to choose from as our brides. And given strict instructions not to kill them," The girls were in shock.

"Well then, it looks like we are gonna be having a LONG relationship here," The reddish-brown haired brother smirks.

"Whoa! Time out! Brides? Kill?"

"I don't mind. I wouldn't mind killing white rabbit over her!" Tomoko stated under ber breath.

"Well, it appears there is no misunderstanding. Please allow us to introduce ourselves. That one is the eldest son, Shuu. My name is Reiji and I'm the second eldest. Over there is Ayato; the eldest triplet. Kanato the second triplet. Laito the third. And that one fighting with your sister is Subaru; the youngest," They all said their little snide comments about the girls.

"This has to be some type of mistake. Maybe we should call our father," Yui searched for her cellphone, as well as the other girls for their cell. They were gone. Suddenly, the sound of phones being crunched. The phones were blacked out pieces laying on the ground. Nozumi was glad that their photos and numbers were all saved on her laptop, but doing something like that is reckless and rude.

"Hey! Our vacation photos were on those!" Hikaru yelled.

"All our family pictures, gone," Yui started to cry.

"Bastard! I'll fucking-" Tomoko was cut off by Nozumi. She grabbed him by the throat, choking him tightly. Everyone was in shock.

"Those phones had important family pictures and contacts on them. I have them saved to the cloud, but doing something like that without any idea of the consequences?"

"Swing motha-fucka! Swing swing!" Tomoko yelled.

"You should know your place," Suddenly, she did a powerful roundhouse kick; knocking him back into the wall, shattering a painting, and hitting the ground, a vase tipping over and covering him in water. Everyone was in shock but she just kept a blank stare.

"Look, maybe this is a mistake! We can just get our stuff and- AHH" Nozumi snapped out of her daze, only to see her sister on the ground, holding her knee in pain. The sisters jumped, running to their sister. Hikaru handed over a piece of cloth and Tomoko ran off to try and find some ice. "Oh my god... Vampires..." Nozumi and Hikaru were confused before they looked back. Their eyes were glowing brightly.

Yui and Hikaru pulled out their rosaries and they looked scared. Nozumi protected her sibling, only to feel something hard and heavy hit the back of her head. She hit the ground hard, face connecting with the wood floor. She heard her sisters scream before footsteps running. Nozumi wondered if they went someplace to find help.

* * *

Yui and Hikaru were running down the halls despite their injuries; Hikaru's twisted ankle and Yui's scraped knee. They both were scared about what could happen to them, to their sisters. They knew they had to get help, but what could day do? They would be dinner before they could even get a sliver of help.

"In here!" Yui pulled her sister into a random room and closed the door. Hikaru was able to see a broken lock and a large chain on the ground; the lock looked almost shattered.

The room was dark and dusty with sheets over photos and some furniture. Books were stacked on chairs, some entertaining looking books and the place has an eerie aura about it. Yui noticed a plethora of expensive jewelry and perfume on a dusty nightstand. The candles were half melted and the bitter smell of mold surrounded the room. Hikaru noticed a book; thin and black; labeled Genji. Something inside her told her to get it. She also grabbed three other books at random, hiding them in her brown messenger back.

"Whose room do you think this is? Their mothers?" Yui asked. The platinum blonde looked out the window to see a woman. Her hair is a dark shade of purple. Her dress was black with something red in the front.

"I don't know but this place has an aura of darkness. I don't like it," She states before pulling out her flashlight again. The dust particles were illuminated by the glow, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the creepy feeling. She reached up and tugged at a sheet; a painting was revealed. A woman with dark purple hair in a black dress standing next to a man with three young boys who didn't look happy.

Their eyes never left their women, something about them sending a bad vibration through their bodies. Suddenly, Yui and Hikaru clenched their hearts, their beats becoming too powerful for them to handle. It was a throb in their chest that made Hikaru collapse and Yui fall back onto the bookshelf. Several books fell and one of them, three pictures came out and familiar handwriting. The golden blonde was still clutching her heart as her twin started reading from the book.

"Their parents scare me. I had to take them away from their true parents. Despite them not being mine, they bring me great joy, and it's a blessing that I can save them from their doom," Yui was concerned. "What doom? Did dad steal us from someone? Multiple someones? What does that-" She heard a thud, Hikaru had collapsed, clutching her chest.

"Of all the rooms, you two stumble into this one?" Yui looked up, all six brothers were there. Tomoko was over Subaru's shoulder while Shu carried Nozumi.

"This little bitch can certainly run,"

"Why did you try to run away?" Kanato asked.

"Come on pancake, let's have some fun," Yui cried and clutched her chest, the pain coming back as fangs came towards her.

* * *

Scene 1 - In the Living Room:

Hikaru was on Nozumi's back, being carried across the hall when suddenly, the eldest tripped on a rug. Behind her, Yui, Tomoko, and Ayato did a fake trip and everyone laughed.

"Dear God, I nearly broke both of our necks! Shit!" The six of them laughed hard.

Scene 2 - In the Living Room:

"Well, it appears there is no misunderstanding. Please allow us to introduce ourselves. That one is the eldest son, Shuu. My name is Reiji and I'm the second eldest. Over there is Ayato; the youngest triplet. Wait, I meant eldest," Everyone burst out laughing as Reiji took off his glasses with an angry smirk.

"Even the great Reiji makes a mistake!" Shu yelled, pulling out his earbud with a smile.

"I meant eldest! I just stuffed it up!" Reiji stated, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

Scene 3 - The Mystery Door:

"What do we do? They could be anywhere!" Hikaru gasped.

"Quick, in here," Yui pulled her sister into a random room, but she tripped on the broken lock and stubbed her toe. "Damn it!" The platinum blonde yelled, everyone, laughing.

"Of all the locks you trip on this one?" Reiji yelled and everyone started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams turn to Nightmares

**Nozumi's Dream:**

_Everything around me was blurry and loud. The water tasted like iron and the scraps that were gifted to another fighter weaker than her. Girls and boys alike were screaming and banging against the bars. At least the new ones were. A creak came from the cage and it was a dark figure, almost like a shadow with glowing yellow eyes. Its claws motioned me to follow and I have to. If I don't, someone else will._

_I was pulled from the cage with its hands, leaving burns and bruises on my forearm. I went through the same process as usual: stripped of the burlap and torn rags we wore, changed into a leather bikini top with see-through harem pants with only a thin cloth to cover her crotch. She felt exposed and humiliated, but it was nothing unusual. Finally, she was covered in cold water with mud painted on her face, arms, and legs. She was prepared to fight for her life._

_A large, wooden door rose up from the ground, she made her entrance as the announcer spoke. "The girl made of glaciers! The sister made of snow! Ice-Chan!" I was six years old and I will most likely have to fight someone twice my age and my height. I had no choice. The bleachers, every seat wasn't filled with a person. _

_It was filled with a shadow. Cheers erupted loud enough to shatter an eardrum. It was painful and scary. I looked up; a man with cuts and bruises on his face; some that looked almost self-inflicted; stared back at her. Attached to her hip was a small shiv, something to give her an edge. I was ready to take him on._

* * *

**Yui's Dream:**

_Running. Running with my siblings. I have never felt happier. We were in a large field with flowers galore blooming. They were under a Sakura tree with big smiles. Suddenly, Nozumi grabbed four branches covered with flowers and petals._

_"These flowers are so beautiful. Sakuras would be sprinkled on emperors because they were a royal symbol. And we, are royalty," I smiled as Nozumi told her tale. "There was once a princess knows by the name of Sakura. She was like these flowers. Beautiful, strong, passionate," I've always pictured the princess looking like Nozumi._

_Suddenly, the scene changed. I returned to that room with jewelry, perfume, and dust. It was still dark, but the walls were splattered with something. Red, bright, and sticky. The paint was chipped, furniture was broken and that crimson substance was splattered everywhere, even the ceiling. My eyes looked down, my sister's bodies laid at my feet; blood everywhere. The look of terror on their faces as I stepped back. My hands were gloved, the blood splattered all over the walls._

_"You did well, Yui." I looked over to see the same woman with dark purple hair. I couldn't see her eyes. Suddenly, her hand reached out and touched my cheek. My heart began to throb again, the pain burning my chest and lungs. It was hard to breathe. Why was this woman in my dream? Why is she trying to kill me?_

* * *

**Hikaru's Dream:**

_The world was a ray of light. The colors were bright, the birds were happily singing. I was having a cup of tea in a gazebo with flowers surrounding me. The sun was hitting my face and lightly moved through my pours. I've always liked the light. My name is Hikaru after all. Lights and colors were a part of me. It gave me hope and joy. Even my outfit was glowing. A large pink and gold cupcake dress. However, there was a black teacup just across from me. I knew who was going to join me._

_The sounds of chains came up from behind me. A woman with a Hannya mask on with the mouth cut out. She was wearing all black, even her hair was black. Her voice was dark and scary, but I will not be intimidated by her. She is only my mind._

_"Hello, Light. How is my beloved host," She states with a grin. I despised this person. She is one piece of darkness in me that keeps trying to break free. I put her in full-body chains and lock her in a glass box. "You may try to ignore me, We will have to talk because something worse than me is coming." I look at her confused. "You need to warn your sisters. Something big is coming. Multiple things are coming. You have to-"_

_I slam my teacup on the glass plate. "Involving my sisters in your damn escape than. They think I got rid of you a long time ago, and the only reason I keep you is that you have been a part of my life in the past. Now leave! I want to enjoy my tea in peace." That woman started to vanish, but not before saying_

* * *

**Tomoko's Dream:**

_I was on my motorcycle, helmet off as the wind blew through my hair. I watched the sunset as I feel myself finally relax. This was my happy place._


End file.
